1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensing device of an emotion signal and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a sensing device of an emotion signal and a method thereof capable of recognizing and analyzing the change in emotion by collecting at least one of bio signals and peripheral environmental signals, guiding the state of emotion of a user, and sharing emotion information with authorized persons and communicating it between them.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a need for a cognizing or recognizing technology as a method for intelligently determining and providing a user's intention and services in consideration of emotion and person's recognition aspect has been on the rise. By the above need, many researches have been conducted, but the emotion information service has not yet achieved the emotion recognition technology.
Society, in respects to the future, has a need for fulfilling a personal relationship and an aging society needs an emotion based service that can communicate emotion while being happy. In particular, a need exists for an emotion recognition technology, the emotion information exchange technology, etc., by recognizing bio signals and environmental signals when a user may be in an unrestricted and unresponsive state.